life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Angus Lee
Angus Lee is the sheriff of Beaver Creek. He is seen for the first and only time at the end of Episode 2, where he visits Claire and Stephen Reynolds' house after receiving news regarding the location of their grandchildren, Sean and Daniel Diaz. Appearance Angus wears a blue, hooded police coat over a light gray jacket and a dark gray dress shirt with a tie, gray pants, olive-and-black snow boots, and tan leather gloves. Attached to the shoulders of his coat are patches depicting the Beaver Creek Police Department logo, and a star-shaped badge is pinned to his left breast pocket. Captain Spirit While looking through his father's room, Chris Eriksen can come across a letter addressed from Charles to a "Captain Lee". It reads: Dear Captain Lee, Since you have not answered my calls or emails, I'm sending this letter as more proof that I have beeen more diligent about this case than you or the police department. It's your duty to keep the citizens and taxpayers safe. I hope to hear back soon or you will be hearing from me. Sincerely, Charles Episode Two - "Rules" After Stephen is pulled out from underneath his fallen cupboard, Angus rings their doorbell and informs them that the police are aware that Sean and Daniel Diaz have been at their house. Depending on Sean's previous choices, Angus lists their discovery as due to either Sean logging into his social media on Stephen's laptop, Sean calling Lyla Park's house from the Reynolds' telephone, or the brothers being spotted at the Christmas market. After saying their goodbyes, Sean and Daniel take their belongings and escape through the back while Claire distracts Angus at the front door. If Daniel didn't tell Chris the truth= If Daniel didn't tell Chris the truth While the brothers escape around the Eriksens' house and head towards the road, Angus can be seen entering the Reynolds' house after being told by Claire about Stephen's injury. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Though his name is never revealed in-game, Angus' full name can be found listed in the credits for Episode 2. * Throughout Episode 2, the name "Gus" is mentioned multiple times, first during Claire and Stephen's conversationClaire - "Maybe we should call Gus..." Stephen - "I’m not sure that’s a good idea... Do we really want to involve other people?" Claire - "Well, maybe he could help... We have to do something!" (Episode 2, "Sanctuary" - Claire and Stephen talking while Sean waits in the dining room.) and later by Nick at the Christmas marketNick - "Gotta tell Gus about this." (Episode 2, "Christmas Market" - One of Nick's idle comments after encountering Cassidy and Finn.), which may be in reference to Angus. Gallery Sheriff_Angus_Lee_-_Speaking_with_Claire_02.png|Angus confronting Claire at the Reynolds' house. Sheriff_Angus_Lee_-_Speaking_with_Claire_behind.png|Claire covering for her grandsons to Angus at the Reynolds' house. -Sheriff_Angus_Lee_-_Entering_the_Reynolds_House-_01.png|Angus entering the Reynolds' house (determinant). References Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2